Ipswich's Romeo and Juliet
by Karli Garwin Winchester
Summary: Nineteen years ago, a fight split up the covenant for Good. Danvers and Parry went one way while Garwin and Simms went the other. Now, the son of Reid and the daughter of Caleb meet. Will they be able to end their families fued, or make it worse?
1. Juliet Danvers

**New Story. Just read the title and you will understand.**

* * *

"Michael Parry, get back here!" I yelled through my house as I chased after him.

"'Dear diary," Michael read as he ran quicker, "I saw Travis yesterday. He was jogging around the dorms and I couldn't help but stare as his chest rose and fell.'"

"Michael, I swear I will castrate you if you don't give that back." I threatened.

"'Just seeing him breathing like that, panting for air, made me wish I was the one making him pant.'"

"Michael!" I yelled, tackling him to the ground. We both fell with a crash and my diary soared out of his hands, landing on the floor.

"What? It was getting good." Michael said with a smirk.

"You're supposed to be my best friend, jerk." I said, snatching my diary and standing up. "You're 18, stop acting like a nosy little brother."

"Oh where's the fun in that?" Michael asked me. "I don't want to be old yet. You're still like my little sister. I must torture you." He smirked and I rolled my eyes as I turned back to go to my room.

"Next time you touch my diary, Michael Anthony Parry, you will lose an appendage that you've grown to love." I told him as I closed my door and walked to my closet to hide my diary again. I put it in the very back and then walked out of my room to find Michael standing at my door, his hands protectively covering the front of his jeans.

"You wouldn't really do that? Would you?" Michael asked frantically. I just smirked and walked passed him, going downstairs to the living room. "Right?" I still didn't answer as I plopped down and turned on the television. "Right?!" I looked up at Michael with no expression on my face. "You've gotta be kidding!"

"What is all this noise?" My father asked as he walked into the room.

"She said she's gonna castrate me!" Michael said hurriedly.

"Juliet Marie Danvers." My father said in a disapproving tone.

"Michael read my diary." I said defensively.

"Michael Anthony Parry, do I need to tell your father again?" My father asked.

"No, Uncle Caleb. You don't need to tell him anything. Just tell her not to take away my little soldier." Michael pleaded.

"Little being the operative word." I muttered under my breath.

"Juliet." My father scolded.

"Sorry." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Michael, you should go home and get cleaned up. And Juliet, you need to go upstairs and get ready." My father said.

"Not another party." I groaned. I hated my father's parties. They were full of people who I hated. All pretending to be more important than they were.

"Don't be like that, Juliet. These people are my friends and I will not have you acting like that around them." My father scolded me again. I hated him scolding me.

"But I don't want to be around them." I said. "I wanna go to Nicky's tonight. Tammy is going and she's bringing her cousin." I smiled at the thought of Tammy's cousin Daniel.

"Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow you can go to Nicky's if you behave tonight." I groaned and went back to looking at the television. "If you don't go upstairs and get ready, you will not be seeing Nicky's for a month."

"What?!" I yelled, looking at him. "You can't take away Nicky's for a month."

"I can and I will if you misbehave tonight." My father told me. "Do we have a deal then?"

"Fine." I muttered, shutting off the television. My father smiled and walked out of the room and I threw the remote down on the ground.

"Cheer up, Juliet." Michael said with a smile. "Maybe it'll be fun."

"Not likely." I muttered, standing up. "I hate those stuck up rich bitches."

"You are a stuck up rich bitch." I took a pillow off of the coach and threw it as hard as I could at Michael's head. "What was that for?"

"I'm not stuck up." I growled out at him. I hated when people thought I was stuck up.

"I'm sorry Juliet." Michael said, pulling me into a hug. "You know I didn't mean it."

"I know." I muttered into his chest.

"Look on the bright side. I'll be there with you so it won't be so boring." Michael was right; at least I wouldn't be all alone tonight.

"Thanks Michael." I said, but it was muffled by his shirt. "I love you."

"Love you too, little Juliet." Michael said, kissing the top of my head. "Now I need to go home and get ready." I sighed and pulled away from him.

"You better come right back." I said, pointing a finger at him.

"The second I am showered and dressed, I will be here." Michael promised, kissing the top of my head one more time before walking out of the house. I sighed and walked up the stairs, heading for my bedroom. I closed the door behind me and locked it before walking over to my window. I opened it all the way and looked out to the pond behind the house. It always seemed to calm me down when I looked out to the pond. I pulled a cigarette out of my nightstand and sat on my bed as I lit it up and pulled the smoke into my lungs.

I always hated my father's parties. Matthew Richards always came and my father and mother both wanted me to marry him. I guess his parents moved to Ipswich when my parents got married and they instantly became close friends. When I was born, they always talked about me ending up with Matthew but it wasn't what I wanted. Not like they would listen to me anyway. When my cigarette was out, I walked into my bathroom and flushed what was left so my parents wouldn't find out. They didn't know that I had started smoking and I wanted to keep it that way. I febreezed my room quickly and decided to jump into the shower. I walked back into the bathroom and grabbed two towels out of the small closet and placed them on the sink as I slipped out of my clothes and into the shower. The warm water felt great on my tense muscles, it instantly calmed me down. I don't know how long I stayed under the stream of warm water but when it started to get cold, I knew it was time to get out. I wrapped the big white towel around my body and walked back into my bedroom as I started to towel off my hair. I looked through my closet and found the dress that my father had bought me hanging in the back in a white bag. I unzipped it and looked the dress over. It was pure white and there were feathery white wings hanging beside it. There was also a mask sitting at the bottom. I had masquerade parties. I walked over to my dresser, putting on my white bra and thong before walking back to my closet and slipping on the dress. It fit perfectly, I never understood how my father did that.

I heard commotion downstairs and I knew that people were already arriving and sucking up to my father. I rolled my eyes and walked over to my vanity table to apply some light make up. I went with a soft brown to bring out my eyes and I put on a small amount of eyeliner. My father told me next time I went to a party looking like a raccoon, he was going to take away my phone. After applying the make up, I rolled my eyes. The mask would hide most of my hard work anyway.

There was a knock at my door and I turned around in my seat.

"Juliet, are you decent?" My father asked through the door.

"Yes." I answered. The door opened to reveal my father in one of his best suits and a mask in his hand.

"Are you ready to come down?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm on my way down now." I promised him. He smiled, nodded, and closed my door. I sighed and got up, locking the door as I went back to my vanity and opened the drawer. I opened the bottom, revealing my secret drawer containing a baggie filled with all sorts of pills. Different colors with different pictures on them. I popped two of them, a blue one with guns on it and a green one with Bart Simpson on it, choking at the taste. I washed it down with water and got my coughing under control. I febreezed my room again and made sure that everything smelt normal before putting on vanilla perfume and looking myself over in the mirror one final time. I slipped the mask on and walked out of my room, closing the door behind me. I heard the commotion become louder as I walked down the hall toward the stairs. I paused at the top, took a calming breath, and then I descended down the stairs.


	2. Romeo Garwin

**Thanks for the awesome reviews. I thought everyone would think this story sucks but it seems like you like it. Here's Chapter 2. and this is in Romeo's point of view**

* * *

"Damon, get your ass back here." I said as I jogged after my best friend.

"Romeo, you've gotta stop messing with Asher." I rolled my eyes at my friend's concern.

"Asher's a bitch. He wouldn't do anything." I told him. "Besides, what can he do? I mean, I beat him fair and square."

"You played him, Romeo." Damon said and I just smiled innocently. "One day, he's gonna get payback and your father will kick my ass for it."

"Reid won't do anything." I said and rolled my eyes again. "He did the same thing to Asher's dad. It would make him a hypocrite."

"Since when does Romeo Garwin know such big words?" Damon asked and I grew annoyed.

"You know, I have opened a book once." I snapped.

"Take a pill, Romeo." Damon said, holding his hands up in surrender. I just walked into my house, Damon trailing behind me.

"And where have you two been?" I looked up at my mother and resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her.

"Nicky's." I answered.

"Was Asher involved again?" She asked and I just shook my head. My mother knew better than to believe me and turned to look at Damon. He tried to avoid her gaze, but she saw right through him.

"Yes." Damon finally admitted.

"Way to stay strong, Damon." I said annoyed.

"Romeo Garwin, what have I told you about staying away from Asher Abbott?" My mother asked.

"Dad did the same thing to Asher's dad. It's in my blood." I defended.

"Your father's problem with Aaron Abbott is not genetic." My mother told me. "I told you to leave that boy alone and stop scamming him."

"It's so hard when he makes it easy." I told her and I saw anger and annoyance in her eyes.

"Romeo, do it again and I'll take away your phone, your car, everything." I opened my mouth to protest but she cut me off. "Are we clear." My mouth snapped shut and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Yes." My mother turned around and walked into the kitchen. "Bitch."

"Romeo." Damon started.

"Don't even. Everything would've been fine if you didn't open your big mouth." I said harshly to him.

"Do not blame this on me." Damon shot back. "You would've got caught if I would've said anything or not."

"By the time she woulda caught me, she wouldn't have cared cuz I'd be gone by then." I told him.

"Okay can we stop fighting for like five seconds." Damon pleaded.

"I'm not fighting. You are." I know it sounded childish but I couldn't help it. Damon just gave me 'the look' and I gave in. "Fine."

"You know, I was watching the news earlier…" Damon started.

"Is there another kid trapped down the well?" I asked, "Lassie must be slippin."

"Will you just shut up and let me finish?" Damon snapped.

"Proceed." I said, gesturing for him to go on.

"Well, Danvers is having a party…" Damon continued.

"Stop right there." I cut him off. "How do you expect we get into this party?"

"Romeo, will you just shut up?!" Damon snapped at me again. I just gestured again. "It's a masquerade. No one will know who we are."

"The great and noble Damon Simms wants to crash a Danvers party?" I asked, surprised. I must be a bad influence on him.

"What? Scared to get caught?" Damon asked me and I scoffed at him.

"Not at all. Lets go." I was practically pushing Damon up the stairs and into my room. I opened up the closet and found the only suit I owned, all black with a black satin shirt and black tie. I threw the tie onto the floor and tossed the suit on my bed.

"You really need a new one." Damon told me.

"Just because your dad bought you like fifty doesn't mean I need that many." I said as I continued searching through my closet for my mask. I found it in the very back collecting dust. "Perfect." I turned around and found that Damon was gone. I heard noise coming from down the hall and figured he went into his room to grab something. I heard a shower running and decided that I should probably take one too. I grabbed a towel out of the hall closet and walked into my bathroom, closing the door behind me and stripping off my clothes. I turned the shower on and stepped in, wincing at the cold. I turned the heat up and quickly washed myself off, making sure I was just perfectly squeaky clean and presentable at the Danvers mansion. I stepped out a few minutes later and toweled off my hair before wrapping the towel around me and walking back into my room. I pulled out a cigarette and started smoking as I dried myself off. I slipped into the suit and made sure that all wrinkles were out. When Damon walked back into the room, I had just put out my cigarette. He had a suit like mine on, but his shirt was pure white. In the back of my mind, I wondered how something could be so white.

"Are you done, yet?" Damon asked, clearly wanting to go crash this party that we both knew neither of us would ever be invited to.

"Lets go." I grabbed my mask and walked out of my room, Damon following behind me. We snuck out of the house, not wanting my mother to ask where we were going all dressed up, and hopped into my black Ford Sport Trac. I pulled away from the house and drove toward the Danvers house as I pulled out another cigarette.

"Those things will kill you." Damon said as he pulled out his own and lit it up.

"Look who's talking." I said and stepped on the gas, needing to feel the speed. Kottonmouth Kings was blasting in the car and into the night air, strangely making me calm.

We pulled up outside the Danvers house and I was smart enough to park far enough away so no one would spot my car and ruin our crashing idea. I hopped out of the car and slipped on my mask as Damon did the same and we walked up to the house. There were cars parked everywhere and people were walking into the house with masks on, concealing their identities. I took a breath and then walked into the house with Damon at my side.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? If i get 3 Reviews, i'll update tomorrow. Promise. I almost got chapter 3 done anyway. It'll only take like an hour but right now i'm too tired to write anymore and i hear a bottle calling me.....lol**


	3. The Party

**So i got my 3 reviews so he's chapter 3. I woulda put it up tonight but i'm about to leave and chill with my friends and we're supposed to get a bottle tonight so i prolly won't wanna be on the computer lol. **

* * *

As I walked around with my glass of champagne, I looked around, trying to find Michael. As long as I found him, I would be fine. It took half an hour to find him, just enough time for the pills to kick in.

"Michael." I smiled as I hugged him close to me.

"Someone's a little happy." Michael said happily, "And what did you take today?"

"Bart and the guns." I said with a laugh as I pulled back and started twirling around.

"Juliet, you need to calm that down a bit." Michael whispered in my ear, "Do you really want your dad to find out about the pills at one of his parties?"

"Who cares?" I asked, swaying at the soft music that was playing. "Michael, come on, let's dance." I took his arm and started pulling him toward the room the music was coming from but Michael pulled me back.

"That's not a good idea." Michael told me.

"But Juliet wants to dance." I said, pouting at him. He could never resist my pouts.

"But you can't even dance to that." Michael said, trying not to cave in, "You can only sway from side to side."

"So, who cares?" I ask, "It's music, isn't it?"

"But nothing dance worthy Juliet." Michael reminds me.

"Juliet." My father appears beside me and I do my best to act like I'm not trippin balls right now.

"Yes father?" I ask.

"Why don't you and Michael go to the back room? That's where the non-old people are." My face lightens up when he tells me that and I give him a big hug.

"Thanks daddy." I say, kissing his cheek. When I pull back, he's smiling too.

"Just remember to come out every once in a while to say hello to people." My father reminds me.

"I will. In a little bit." With that, I take Michael's hand and lead him to the back of the house where the "kiddie party" is being held. "Kiddie party" meaning for the people under 25. As I go into the back room, I hear Lady Gaga's LoveGame and my mood immediately perks up more.

"Okay, now we can dance." I say, pulling Michael into the middle of the room and moving to the music, keeping my hands on him. In the back of my head, I keep thinking that if I keep my hands on him, he won't leave me and I won't have to worry about Matthew trying anything; he wouldn't dare try anything as long as Michael is around.

About half an hour later, Michael pulled me away from the dance floor and over to where the drinks were at.

"Juliet, you need to keep drinking water," He reminded me as he opened up a water bottle, handing it to me, "You're going to dehydrate yourself and do you remember the last time you did that?"

"Yes mother." I said before I started chugging the water down.

"And what happened?" Michael asked, looking down at me with his over protective look.

"I felt like shit for the next two days." I muttered before taking another swig.

"Exactly. That wasn't much fun, was it?" Michael asked.

"Shut up." I pushed passed him and walked out of the room to mingle with the older people like I promised my father I would. I talked to Michael's parents for a while before talking to Mrs. Thompson. She told me about the baby and I smiled; I loved hearing about children. I couldn't wait to have my own.

"She is so beautiful." I said, looking at the picture Mrs. Thompson showed me.

"I know. I'm glad she takes after me and not her father." We both laughed at that as Mr. Thompson walked up.

"What's wrong with looking like me?" Mr. Thompson asked.

"Oh, nothing darling." Mrs. Thompson said and we both started laughing again.

"I'm going to take offense to that." Mr. Thompson said.

"I think I'll leave you two. It looks like you're in trouble." I said and we all laughed for a final time as I left the two of them behind. I looked around and saw Matthew appear right behind me. Damn it.

"Hey Juliet." Matthew said, taking my hand in his. "It's been far too long."

"Not long enough." I said as I pulled my hand away.

"Don't you remember what fun we had?" Matthew asked. I started to see the events replay through my mind and it took all my willpower not to cry right there.

"What fun?" I asked, "You mean when you got me drunk and raped me? In my parent's bed?!"

"You know you wanted it." Matthew said as he pulled me close and moved us away from everyone else. I wanted to scream but I found that my vocal cords would not work. He put his hand on my upper thigh and started rubbing it in a way I guess he thought would soothe me.

"I _wanted _to be left alone but you didn't care." I growled out as angrily as I could, but I knew it just came out as a scared, broken whimper. "You took what you wanted and left."

"If that's true, Juliet," Matthew started, "Then why didn't you tell anyone? Not even Michael?"

"Because I was embarrassed," I told him, "I let you do that to me and I couldn't stop you."

"Because you wanted me as badly as I wanted you." Matthew said, now touching me in a way that I vowed I would never let him touch again. I tried to push him away but he had me pinned against the wall. I looked passed him, but found that no one was even looking in our direction.

"Matthew, please." I begged, barely holding it together anymore.

"Tell me what you want, baby." Matthew said as he began to kiss my neck.

"Let. Me. Go." I kicked him in the shin and he let me go and I took advantage of that, hurrying away as fast as I could to be apart of the crowd. I knew he wouldn't try anything if I was in the middle of everything. He wouldn't risk hurting his image. Not with my parents around.

I walked over to the refreshment table and although I wasn't hungry for any of the random cakes or any of the appetizers, I was extremely thirsty. I filled a glass with punch and instantly chugged that down before filling it again. I made sure not to spill anything on my white dress and I put the cup with the other dirty ones.

As I turned to go back into the teen room, I saw the hottest guy that I'd ever seen in my life standing a few feet away from me, looking in my direction. When our eyes met, I couldn't look away from him. It was like he was staring into my soul. I was able to break away and turn back to the punch, taking another glass and filling it up all the way, chugging as much of the drink as I possibly could without spilling it. As I put the glass down, I felt a presence behind me. Not a scary presence like Matthew and not a brotherly presence like Michael. More like my other half was standing right behind me.

"Hey." warm breath passed by my ear and I felt my knees go weak.

"Hey." I turned and looked into those ice blue eyes and my knees weakened more. I almost fell but mystery boy reached out and took hold of me before I could fall.

"Whoa, who knew someone would spike the punch at a party like this." Blondie joked. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, it's not spiked here." I told him, "But I can show you where the good punch is." I said as I moved out of his arms and led him back to the teen party. When we entered, the song Living Dead Girl by Rob Zombie started playing and I instantly pulled mystery boy to the center of the room and started swaying to the music with him. I knew it was hard to dance to the song, but when you were rollin, it was very easy to dance to. I'm not sure if Blondie was rollin or not, but he seemed to be able to keep up with me. I looked into his eyes and saw that his eyes weren't dilated, so I figured he was clean and sober. So not fun. But then the song See Me Again by Breathe Carolina started playing and we were both easily able to feel the music. Blondie took hold of my waist and I just swayed to the music, playing with my hair, something I always seemed to do when I was rollin. We went through two more songs before I had to take a water break. Blondie followed me and I started chugging a water.

"Whoa, thirsty?" Blondie asked and I just rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm doing this for the fun of it." I replied and he laughed. I loved the sound of his laugh, it made me smile and laugh too.

"You care to dance again?" Blondie asked.

"Of course." I said and pulled him back to the dance floor. The song New Classic started playing and I just had to dance, even though it was a disney like song, I easily got into it and started singing to it. Blondie laughed again and held me close as we both moved in sync. Blondie leaned down and his lips met mine in a sweet, tender kiss. My heart started beating ten times faster and my entire body felt weak as though an electric shock was going through it, tiring my muscles out.

"I gotta talk to you." Michael said, taking hold of my arm and breaking my kiss with blondie.

"I don't wanna go." I pouted, trying to pull myself free. I wanted to be kissing blondie again.

"You should let her go." Blondie said.

"You really don't wanna get into this." Michael growled out and pulled me to the other half of the room. I turned to look at Blondie who was being dragged away by another guy I was sure I'd never seen before.

"What was that for, Michael Anthony Parry?!" I had to yell to be heard over the music.

"Don't you even know who that was?" Michael asked. I just looked down. "Oh great, you were making out with him and you don't even know his name?"

"Well since you apparently know who it is, maybe you'd like to enlighten me!" I snapped, turning my death glare on him.

"Your father is gonna kill you," Michael said, groaning, "Fuck, your father is gonna kill me."

"Will you just tell me who the fuck he is?!" I yelled.

"Romeo Garwin. The son of your father's enemy." That instantly killed my fun.

* * *

**I know it kinda got sucky at the end but i didn't know how to end it. I started chapter 4 but didn't get very far but if i get 5 reviews tomorrow, i'll update Wednesday or Thursday. Promise**


	4. Fights

**Sorry it's been so long. I've barely been home long enough to even write a sentence. But as promised, here is the next chapter of Ipswich's Romeo and Juliet.**

**And incase i forgot to mention and i don't feel like checking, The youngest generation of the Covenant don't know about the power. And i WILL tell you why the covenant was split up in a few chapters, you will find out when Romeo and Juliet find out. promise lol. Now on with the story.**

**oh and to let you all know, the first part is Romeo and the second part is Juliet so don't get confused.**

* * *

"Dude, that's Juliet Danvers." Damon's words chilled me to the bone. The beauty I was dancing with was the daughter of Caleb Danvers. How could fate be so cruel?

"You're just joking, right?" I asked. Damon was practically pushing me out of the house and toward my car. "That was not sweet little Juliet Danvers. It couldn't be. I could tell she was rollin like a bitch and little Juliet would never do that."

"You were making out with her on the dance floor and you didn't even ask her name?" Damon stopped in the middle of the street and was staring at me like I was a ghost.

"It wouldn't be the first time I did that." I told him, but I was still too in shock to be angry with him. That beauty who I felt such a connection to was the only girl I couldn't have? How unfair was that?

"Romeo, you know you're like my brother, and I'm telling you, you can't do anything with her." I glared at Damon and stopped in the middle of the street.

"What do you mean I can't do anything with her?!" I yelled. "You didn't feel what I felt! Who cares if she's a Danvers'?"

"Your father will care!" Damon yelled back. "My father will care. Shit, everyone will care that you fell for Danvers's only daughter."

"Okay, well I don't care. There was something there, Damon." I told him as I got into my car.

"Romeo, promise me you won't do anything with her. You can't." Damon told me as he hopped into the car.

"I can't promise that, Damon." I shook my head. I would never promise that.

"Romeo, I'm fuckin serious!" I jumped in my seat, Damon's tone scaring the hell out of me. He never got that mad at anyone.

"Damon, I'm sorry but…" I trailed off.

"If you don't promise me than I will tell your father, straight up." I turned to Damon with anger present in my eyes.

"Why the FUCK would you tell my father?! You're supposed to be MY best friend!" I slammed on the breaks, effectively stopping the car in front of an empty field.

"I AM your best friend, Romeo. But going after Danvers is a dumb idea and if I can't stop you, maybe he can." I just glared at Damon, feeling betrayed.

"You're an asshole." I accused, "Remember when you liked Asher's sister and wanted to get with her? Did I tell your dad? NO!"

"That's different. He dislikes Abbott, yeah. But he HATES Danvers." Damon tried to reason.

"Still doesn't make sense." I pressed down on the accelerator, quickly speeding down the quiet street.

"Romeo, slow down!" Damon yelled, holding onto the seat for dear life. I turned to look at him and in the light, I swear his eyes had turned black but when I looked again, they were their normal blue, just like his father's. I slowed down a little, just so he wouldn't complain but I was still going pretty fast. "Romeo, damn it!" I slammed on the breaks outside the Spenser dorms and waited for him to get out.

"Aren't you going to park?" He asked.

"I need to go home." I told him. Damon gave me a look but I just shrugged it off as he exited the car and headed into the dorms. I peeled out of the parking lot and passed by my house, instead, heading back for Danvers house.

* * *

"Michael, let me go!" I yelled, pulling my arm back after he practically threw me into my bedroom. Michael closed the door behind him and glared at me.

"What the HELL were you doing, Juliet?!" Michael hissed, keeping quiet so my father didn't hear. "That was Romeo Garwin. ROM-E-O GAR-WIN!" Michael emphasized his name the second time as though I didn't hear him the first time.

"I heard you Michael, but you don't get it." I felt tears of anger and hurt welling in my eyes. "You didn't feel what I felt. It was like, we were meant to be with each other. Like…we were drawn to each other." I remembered how my body felt when I saw Romeo, how warm I felt. Like no one else was around.

"That wasn't him, Juliet," Michael told me, "It was the X. That's what's making your body feel like that. That's why you need to quit."

"It wasn't DRUGS!" I yelled, probably a little too loud but right now I didn't care. Michael was like my brother, and he was telling me that that feeling came from drugs. There was no way.

"Juliet, that's the problem with drugs. It makes your body feel things that you know are wrong but you don't care." Michael tried to rationalize the feeling in my body but he couldn't.

"Even if I was sober, I would still have this feeling for him. It was like I was drawn to him. They say everyone has their one true love and maybe…" I was cut off before I could finish my sentence.

"And maybe Romeo Garwin is your soul mate? Juliet wake up and listen to what you're saying!" Michael's tone was scaring me and making me angry all at the same time. "Romeo Garwin is a bad influence! He is a playboy and all he wants is sex and then he's gone!"

"Get the hell out." I said, my voice a low growl.

"Juliet, all he wants is to fuck you and leave. That's all you are to him, don't you get it?!" Michael grabbed me by the shoulders and he was shaking me. "He'll get you pregnant and leave!" I pulled back from him and slapped him as hard as I could.

"Get. The. Fuck. OUT!" I growled out each word slowly. Michael looked at me, shock and hurt in his eyes, the red handprint fully visible on his face. He didn't say anything, just turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I walked over to my vanity table and sat down, staring at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were puffy and red, my pupils still dilated, and I had tear streaks running down my face. I took a tissue and started patting the tears away, making sure not to mess up my make-up. I was sure my father wanted me to go back downstairs but I couldn't go like this.

The redness and puffyness went away in my eyes a few minutes later so I decided that I looked good enough to go back down. I stood up and started walking toward the door when I heard a knocking coming from my balcony doors. I jumped at the sound, considering I was on the second floor and even though there was a balcony, it was still high. I walked over to the door and opened it up, revealing Romeo Garwin standing there with a small smile on his face.


	5. Feelings

**three stories updated in one day, damn i'm good. Hopefully you guys like this chapter. Let me know and i'll update faster**

* * *

I couldn't say anything because two seconds later, Romeo was kissing me and I felt that electrical charge go through my body again. I let out a gasp and Romeo closed the door before leading me back into the room. My legs hit the bed and soon we were both laying on it, kissing and holding onto each other like we'd never be able to again, which might happen.

"Romeo." I moaned against his lips and he made a sound between a growl and a moan that made me moan more. He slipped his hand under my dress and started massaging my thigh before moving further up. I moaned again and Romeo took that instant to kiss along my jawbone before kissing and biting at my neck.

"Juliet." Romeo moaned in between his bites. My entire body felt as though it were on overdrive and I wanted to feel more and more. I turned to kiss him again and slipped his suit jacket off before I started to unbutton his shirt.

"Rom." I moaned softly as my fingers traveled down his bare chest.

"Mmm, Juliet." Romeo moaned in turn.

"Juliet." I heard my father's voice on the other side of the door. Romeo and I broke apart and he started for the closet.

"Hold on father. I was just changing out of my dress." I said as I tried to smooth it out. I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair, making sure to hide the bite marks that were clearly visible and opened the door.

"I thought you were changing." My father said.

"I was. I was changing out of the dress when you knocked so I just slipped it back on." I lied easily. "What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to know if you had a good time tonight." My father said. "You looked upset at the end of the evening and Michael looked quite upset himself."

"Yeah, we just got into a small argument." I shrugged, "we'll be better in the morning. I promise."

"Are you sure?" My father asked, smoothing my hair down. I hoped that my marks would stay hidden.

"Yeah. I'm just really tired right now." I told him, giving a weak yawn.

"Alright. Get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning." He leaned down and kissed the top of my head before walking down the hall.

"Night." I closed my door and locked it. Once the lock was in place, Romeo walked out of the closet and back over to me.

"That was close." He said and I gave a small laugh.

"Yeah. I'm shocked he didn't just burst into my room like he normally does." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well it's good he didn't or he might've seen more of you than he needed to." Romeo started playing with the strap of my dress, moving it down my arm. I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder to help me stay up. Romeo started kissing my neck again and I felt as though now we were flying high above the clouds. He pushed me back toward the bed again and we both laid there for a good ten minutes just making out and feeling each other. Romeo put his hand under my dress again and moved it higher than he had before, causing me to break the kiss.

"Wait." I said, moving back a little though I was still under him.

"What's wrong?" Romeo asked.

"I…I can't. Not now." I told him, biting my lip and looking away shyly. "I mean, right now I'm not completely myself…" Romeo silenced me with a kiss and I felt myself blush.

"We don't have to do anything." Romeo told me, "I kinda knew you were being influenced by something, but it just felt so good and I couldn't stop myself." He looked away blushing and I couldn't help but giggle.

"I know, I felt the same way. I wanted to keep kissing you, to do that with you, but I want to be sober when I do." I said, pulling him down and placing another kiss on his lips. "But right now I just can't."

"So you do want to do that with me?" Romeo asked with a sly smile and I playfully hit his bare shoulder.

"Cocky, much?" I asked. He just smiled wider, causing me to laugh more. Romeo got off of me and I sat up, fixing my dress.

"So I guess I should go." Romeo started putting his shirt back on and I whined in annoyance.

"Can I come with you?" I asked him.

"You, Ms. Juliet Danvers, want to sneak out?" Romeo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I'm gonna be awake for like four more hours and I don't wanna waste that here…alone…" I sighed and looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Well then, lets go." Romeo said and I looked down at my dress.

"Just let me change first." I said as I walked over to my closet to find something else to wear. I turned and saw Romeo still watching me. "Go wait on the balcony. I want it to be a surprise." Romeo bit his lip before walking out of my room to wait on the balcony. I made sure he couldn't see me before going over to my dresser, pulling out a pair of daisy duke shorts. I slipped them on over my thong and walked back to my closet, finding a small black tank top with a purple nautical star on the front. I quickly brushed out my hair and fixed up my make-up slightly, applying a tasty strawberry lip gloss that I was sure would be taken off very shortly.

I walked over to my balcony where Romeo was waiting and opened the door. When he saw me, his eyes practically fell out of his head.

"Does this look ok?" I asked, coyly. Romeo just nodded, causing me to laugh. "Then lets go." I followed him over to a tree that hung by my balcony and watched as me made his way down. He jumped to the bottom and held out his arms for me.

"Don't worry." Romeo said, his eyes warm and soft, "If anything happens, I'm here to catch you." I nodded and jumped on the tree, making my way down much like Romeo had. As I neared the ground, I lost my grip and fell right into Romeo's arms. I looked up at him and smiled as he swung me around. I let out a quiet giggle before standing myself up. He took my hand and led me to his car, opening the door for me.

"Oh, what a gentleman." I laughed and hopped into the passenger seat before he closed the door and made it over to his side.

"So where are we going?" I asked as he started the car and drove away from my house.

"It's a secret." Romeo said with a smirk as he continued driving. I turned on the radio and Your Love is My Drug was playing. I laughed slightly as we listened to it together.

A few minutes later, Romeo pulled up to this small dock that was by the river. It looked beautiful in the moonlight.

"It looks so beautiful." I smiled as we got out of the car.

"I thought you'd like it." Romeo said as he pulled a blanket out from the back. We walked over to the dock and he laid the blanket down. He sat down on it and pulled me down with him. We laid down on it and Romeo wrapped his arms around me.

"This feels nice." I said, kissing his cheek.

"It is." Romeo agreed.

"Romeo, I was just wondering…" I bit my lip, not wanting to ruin the moment but I needed to know.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Well people around Spencer say that you're this player…" I started, unsure how to continue.

"I've never done anything bad intentionally Juliet." Romeo said, still looking at me. "I joke around with girls, I flirt, but I never tried to hurt anyone."

"Is that the truth?" I asked. He just looked away.

"Well there were some girls that I used to get back at Asher Abbot. I didn't mean to hurt them in my plans, but I guess I should've known they would get hurt." Romeo said, and I believed him. The look in his eyes was fear, fear that I wouldn't believe him.

"I believe you Romeo." I said. Romeo smiled in relief and kissed me softly. "So what is you're issue with the Abbott family?"

"My dad hated his dad, so it's obvious that I have to hate him." Romeo told me, "Besides, Asher is really a prick."

"Asher is nice sometimes." I told him, he just let out a small growl that made my body tingle. "That was kinda hot."

"Oh really?" Romeo growled again and I giggled as he kissed up my neck to my lips. Romeo brought his body over mine and started kissing me with such deep passion, it made my whole body tingle more, as though electricity were going through it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me, deepening the kiss even more. I helped him out of his shirt again and he managed to pull mine off as we kept kissing. When he started to kiss down my neck and chest, I was pulled out of my trance.

"Stop." I said softly. Romeo seemed to pull out of his own trance and look down at my half naked body.

"Um…" Romeo just started, unsure of what to say.

"Yeah. I should probably go back home." I told him as I started to put on my shirt. He agreed and put his on as well. We stood up and he crumpled the blanket into a ball like a typical guy, causing me to roll my eyes. We walked back to the car and he threw it into the back seat before opening my door for me again.

We drove back to my house in silence, but this time Romeo was holding my hand tightly, as though I would vanish if he let me go. He pulled up outside my house, and I sighed in relief when I noticed all the lights were out.

"Thank god." I muttered as I turned to look at Romeo. "My dad would kill me if he knew I had snuck out tonight…"

"With me." Romeo finished.

"If he knew that, he would probably kill me, bring me back to life, and kill me again." I said looking away.

"Hey, it's ok." Romeo said, putting his finger under my chin to turn my face to look at him. "I know our parents have their issues."

"I just wish I knew what they were." I told him.

"Me too, but I promise we'll find out." Romeo said, kissing me softly. He put his hand on my cheek and deepened the kiss a little bit, causing me to moan into his mouth. At the sound, we both broke apart.

"I should probably go inside." I told him.

"Y-Yeah." Romeo nodded as I opened my door, kissed him one more time, and jumped out, closing the door behind me. I walked back to the tree I had climbed down and climbed back up easily. I hopped onto the balcony and opened the door quietly. It was dark in my room but I quickly changed into a pair of short pajama shorts, leaving on the tank top I was already wearing. I laid down in bed and wondered what could have happened to make my dad hate Romeo's dad. I fell asleep dreaming about my blonde prince.


End file.
